By Your Side, No Matter What
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Magnus has always been there for Alec, no matter what. He always had his heart in his. He was always by Alec's side. For the good and bad. Rated T! R&R Slash..


_A/n: Hey everyone! Guess what? I only have to do four more exams because I did my English exam today! And let me tell you.. it was soo long! 2 1/2 hours and five sheets of paper later, I was walking out of my school with an aching hand! But hopefully I did okay on it! I really don't wanna fail grade eight! It would just suck big time! Now I only have to worry about my history exam tomorrow! How I loathe Newfoundland history! I mean, I love the island and all but you can only study so much of its history before you get bored of it!_

_Anyway, I should say how I came up with this one instead of rambling on about my stupid exams! It was inspired by the song 'By Your Side' by Faber Drive. No I'm not sadly mistaken with Tokio Hotel's 'By Your Side' (because I constantly listen to that song and its also my most favorite song ever). _

_I thought that this was a cute idea! So here we are, instead of my studying history now.. I'm giving you guys a story! _

_Enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane had been best friends since they were five years old. They first met when Magnus and his adoptive family moved onto his street. Alec's mother wanted to greet the new neighbor's and took Alec with her. His mother and Magnus' mother forced them to play while they were talking, and that's how it all started.

They hung out more often and soon became the best of friends. The first time that Magnus slept over to Alec's place was when they were seven years old. At first Magnus had been really excited but when it came time for them to go to bed, he had been terrified and scared.

Alec had let Magnus climb into his rocket shaped bed and let him cuddle up against his side. Maryse found the two in the morning snuggled closely. It melted her heart. She walked quietly out of the room and closed the door.

But they did wake up when a five year old Isabelle decided it would be fun to run into Alec's room and jump into the unsuspecting boys. They woke up and started to tickle the little girl. She giggled shrilly and even though Alec was only seven he felt his heart swell in love fore his baby sister. He gathered her up and cradled her in his lap.

"I wish I had a baby sister" Magnus had sighed.

"Well, I can be your little sister" Isabelle giggled.

Magnus had smiled goofy and hugged Isabelle, and catching Alec up in the hug as well. Isabelle giggled some more and Alec blushed a bright red. Maryse came into the room with an amused smile on her face.

"Come on you three, its time for breakfast" She had said.

They jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. They could smelly the chocolate chip pancakes from here. It had made their mouths water in delight. They huddled around the small blue table that was for the 'big kids' and waited impatiently as Maryse served their breakfast.

They spent the whole day getting into mischief and playing with each other. It was a fun day. But then it came for Magnus to go home. Alec had felt a little upset that his best friend had to go home already, but Maryse promised that Magnus could come back the next day. The two boys had cheered and whooped at being able to see each other the next day. Maryse had shook her head and smiled at the two of them.

A few years passed and the two of them were still the best of friends. But Magnus had made a self discovery when they were twelve years old. He had realized that he just didn't like girls, but boys as well. He had felt a little scared that he just didn't find girls cute but the same gender as well. He felt terribly nervous the day that he told Alec.

He was over to Alec's house like any other day. Alec had been uncharacteristically chatting away while Magnus had been spacing out, trying to figure out how to tell his best friend, who happened to be a boy, that he liked boys as well as girls. It terrified him. He suddenly took a deep breath and turned to look at Alec.

"Alec?" He had said.

"Yeah?" Alec replied.

Magnus gulped loudly. "I have something pretty important to tell you. And I hope you wont be too weirded out."

Alec shot him a confused glance. "Why would I be weirded out?"

Magnus took another deep breath and looked into the crystal blue eyes that belonged to his best friend, _and crush_ the stupid voice in his head whispered.

"Alec, well you see, there's this little thing.. " He said the last few words in a rush.

"Um, so your bi?" Alec asked uncertainly.

"Yes. I completely understand if you think its weird and gross" Magnus said with his head bowed down.

Alec then surprised Magnus by wrapping his arms around him and hugging him. Magnus' eyes snapped opened, and he quickly returned the hug. His heart felt as though it was going to jump out of his chest, it was just beating that fast. He unintentionally sighed out loud, and the warmth was replaced by a sudden coldness.

Magnus cleared his throat. "So, um, yeah. So are we still best friends?"

Alec smiled. "Why would you ask such a silly question?"

Magnus smiled brightly. He looked at the clock that was on Alec's bedside table and noticed how late it was getting and that he should be getting home soon. So he gathered up the books he had brought over with him and told Alec that he would see him tomorrow at school.

Another year went by unsuspectingly. The two best friends were still the best of friends. But with all best friends there came times where they had little arguments and fights. One of these fights happened when they were both thirteen.

A new kid by the name of Jace Herondale moved into the neighbor hood. When Alec first saw him, he felt as though he were staring at an angel. Cheesy? Yes. But that's how he felt. And at that moment he realized that he was gay. He just didn't figure it out until that moment. He had never looked at girls, the way he had looked at Jace.

And Magnus had noticed that too. It made his heart elate, to know that he could possibly have some chance with Alec. It made him excited. He could probably tell Alec about his feelings for him. And hope that Alec would return those feelings, that Magnus harbored for a year now.

But that luck didn't come. Alec had his blue eyed sight set on Jace. And Magnus knew for a fact that Jace was 100% straight. The first week he was at their junior high school, he went through three girls. And then the next week he was back at it again. But Alec couldn't see that. He just saw the beauty and arrogance that rolled off Jace in waves. It made Magnus a little upset that Alec couldn't see the ugliness that Jace had.

"I don't see it" He said one day.

"See what?" Alec asked.

"Why you like Jace so much" Magnus replied bluntly.

"W-what? I d-don't like J-jace" Alec stuttered.

"Oh give up the act! I know that you're gay" Magnus said in an arrogant tone.

Alec's eyes widened, and Magnus could hear the little hitch in his breath. His eyes suddenly narrowed and he glared at Magnus. Magnus held his hands up say if to say 'I surrender'.

"How do you know?"

"Its just obvious."

And that had started a yelling match between the two best friends. After insulting each other, and Jace on Magnus' part, Magnus ran out of Alec's room in tears and Alec just curled up in the gold and blue blankets with hot tears trailing down his face slowly.

He spent the rest of the night in his room, crying with self pity and hatred. The next morning when the two saw each others tear streaked face they immediately told each other how sorry one another was. And for that moment, Alec was happy.

They almost had their first kiss when they were sixteen years old. They had taken Alec's new car out for a run and they ended up finding a small pond. Alec parked in a grassy area and they laid on the hood of the car. They stared up at the sky that had darkened quickly, and saw the twinkling stars that were light years away.

They were laughing at something that neither of them could remember. When they had stopped they were much closer than they were anticipating. Magnus saw Alec's eyes flicker down to his lips, and he did the same. Alec wetted his bottom lip with his tongue and leaned into Magnus.

Just as their lips were about to meet, Alec's phone went off. A soft ballad played out from his jeans pocket, that were far too baggy for Magnus' liking. Alec gave out a frustrated sigh and pulled his sleek phone out of his pocket.

He pressed the talk button and held the phone up to his ear. Magnus sat and watched as Alec's facial expressions changed. From surprise, hurt, anger, sorrow. There was a symphony of feelings on Alec's face at that moment. Alec turned his phone off and turned to Magnus with tear filled eyes.

"Alec whats wrong?" Magnus had asked.

"It Max" Alec whispered.

"Whats wrong with him?" Magnus asked gently.

"He was walking home from his friends house.. and he got hit by a car. He didn't make it" Alec said in a labored voice.

Magnus' anger for their moment being interrupted washed away as he saw how upset his best friend was. He pulled Alec into a gentle hug, and let him cry on his shoulder. Like a good best friend. But how he wanted them to be more than best friends. It seemed they would always be stuck at the friend zone. And Magnus liked Alec so much more than a best friend.

They had driven home in silence. Alec had let Magnus drive his car because he was obviously in no state to drive home. Not if they wanted to crash into a tree that is. Magnus didn't make any move to start a conversation. He knew it wasn't very appropriate at the moment. So they drove in silence. Alec's hand in Magnus'. It made Magnus' heart soar when Alec grabbed onto his hand and held on as if it was his life line. Magnus had gently squeezed his hand. Letting Alec know it was okay to be upset.

The few days after the news of Max's death rocked the entire Lightwood family. To know that the baby of the family was gone and no longer with them shook the entire family. When ever Magnus went over to see how Alec was doing, the entire family would look like ghosts. Magnus always spent his times over there during that time, up in Alec's room with Alec hugging him like he wouldn't be able to live on if he didn't have Magnus' body against his. And Magnus sat there on Alec's bed rubbing calming circles on his back.

Two years passed and soon Alec and Magnus were eighteen. It was two years after Max's death. Alec wanted to go see his grave because he hadn't done that since the funeral two years ago. So Magnus took him to the grave yard like the best friend he was. He held Alec's hand through the whole thing. Alec sniffled a lot and Magnus saw tears trail down his face a few times. When it was time to go, Alec left a red rose and a yellow lily.

A week after that, they finally had their first kiss. It was with each other. And they both had waited for this day to come since they were sixteen and had gotten interrupted. They were at the same pond and in the same grassy area. But this time, they were laying down on the grass instead of on the hood of Alec's car.

It started the same way it had two years ago. They were laughing and when they were calmed down, they were closer than they anticipated. Alec's eyes flickered down to Magnus' lips and Magnus' flickered like Alec's. And like the last time, Alec wetted his bottom lip with his tongue and leaned in. Magnus leaned in too, and soon their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Alec gasped at the feeling. He had never been kissed. Let alone been kissed by a guy. And it was everything he had imagined. It was also with the guy who he had wanted to be his first kiss. So that made him even happier. Alec leaned in some more, and pressed his lips against Magnus' with more pressure. He pushed Magnus down onto the ground and they continued kissing.

It went on for a little while and then they separated when they needed air desperately. Alec laid onto Magnus' chest. He laid his head over Magnus' heart, listening to its steady thrum. It was safe and familiar to Alec.

That was one of Alec's favorite moments with Magnus.

But one moment that had stuck out to Alec was when Magnus asked him to go out with him. It had been another casual day and they were doing homework in Alec's room like usual. Magnus then looked at Alec with determination in his eyes, and asked him out so casually. It was almost comical to Alec.

He said yes of course. The first few dates were a little awkward and weird because were they were best friends. But that didn't stop them from having fun and enjoying each others presence in a romantic kind of way. It felt natural for them.

And the more they went out, the more curious Alec's parents were. They always asked him where he went all the time and why Magnus didn't come over very much anymore. Alec had to make up of an excuse to answer her, because he wasn't ready to come out to his parents yet.

And one day, Alec and Magnus were so careless. They were kissing languidly on Alec's bed, and suddenly the door opened with a surprised gasp. They jumped away from each other and saw that Maryse was standing in the doorway with a hand against her mouth.

That night when Magnus left, Alec got a long lecture about how he should have told them that he was gay and that he was going out with Magnus. And after that he got a very awkward lecture about sex and even though they were both male they still needed protection. To say that Alec was very embarrassed would be an understatement.

Senior year had passed quickly for Alec and Magnus. It was soon grad day and they couldn't have been anymore excited. Well, Alec was nervous but Magnus was so excited that he could be excited for the both of them. Alec nearly laughed when he realized the he was wearing a green shirt underneath his suit jacket and that Magnus was wearing a blue one under his. they had unintentionally matched their shirts for each others eyes.

They walked into the hotel ballroom were the grad was taking place with their heads held high. They made a promise to each other, that no matter what people said of them that night, they weren't going to let it bring them down. It was one night that Alec would never forget.

They soon had to apply to University. Alec was worried that he wouldn't get in, and Magnus was over confident that he was going to do fine. They also had moved into the apartment that they half paid for, because Alec's parents paid for half of it.

It was a nice apartment. And it suited the both of them well. But one day while they were just lazing around, Magnus took out a small black velvet box and dropped to one knee in front of Alec and opened the box. An unspoken question hanging off his lips. Alec shook his head vigorously, giving Magnus the answer that he wanted.

The next few months were busy with plans for their wedding. When Alec and Magnus had told their parents together, both groups of parents were surprised but happy for their sons. It just came a surprised that they would get married. But they supported their decision all the way.

They both agreed on a small ceremony because they didn't know a lot of people and plus a lot of people wouldn't want to come to their wedding because were it was a gay marriage. And a lot of people at their school had a lot of close minded views. But that didn't stop them from getting married.

On the day of the wedding it was a sunny day and Alec couldn't have been more nervous. He couldn't believe that this day was actually here. It was a day that both he and Magnus had been anticipating for the last few months.

Soon it was time for the wedding to start. Alec had his mother walk down the aisle with him, instead of his dad, because hey! This isn't a normal wedding. The ceremony went by in a blur and soon it was time to exchange rings. The rings were simple gold bands with one green and one blue stone in each. And when it was time to kiss, Magnus kissed Alec gently and it almost made him go weak in the knees.

They danced to You and I Tonight by Faber Drive for their first dance. It was a cute song and they felt that the song fit them perfectly. Once the wedding party was over, everyone left besides their parents. After they thanked their parents for being there on their special day they had to go to the airport to catch their flight to Paris.

Paris was.. amazing. That's one word that Alec would explain the trip. Just utterly amazing. He was sad to go after two short weeks. But they were sure their families missed them, so they had to go home.

When they got home, they were greeted by many hugs and kisses from their families. They got back into their regular routine and hoped that it would be always like this. But one day, Magnus asked Alec a question that was on his mind for a while.

Children. Magnus was asking Alec if he wanted kids. Of course males couldn't have kids, but they could adopt or find a surrogate mother. So that's exactly what they did. They found a surrogate mother.

They had waited somewhat patiently for nine months. The mother of the child, whose name was Cathrine was a nice lady. She was in her late twenties and didn't mind being a surrogate mother. After she gave birth to their baby son, she let Alec and Magnus hold him first. They wanted Cathrine to be the god mother, which she happily accepted.

They named thier son Gabriel. Magnus protested and wished to call him AJ as in Alexander Junior but Alec said that their child should have a name of his own and not the name his father has. So they agreed on Gabriel.

It was amazing and surreal for them to watch their son grow up. Magnus thought that he was a lot like Alec and Alec thought that he was like Magnus. But when Gabriel got older he stated that he was a combination of the both of them.

It surprised Alec and Magnus when Gabriel came home with a boy. His hand was wrapped tightly in the other boys hand. From the looks in their eyes, they liked each other. A lot. They had found out that the boy who had captured their sons heart was named Deveron. It was an odd name, but their family was filled with so much oddities.

And now, they were sitting in the crowd, watching their son getting married to a man that he loved very much. It reminded Alec very much of him and Magnus.

He looked over at his husband and smiled lovingly.

It was amazing how Magnus had been by side side the whole time.

No matter what.

_A/n: Okay, so how was that? I hope it wasn't to weird or horrible! I just wrote what came to me and I guess this is what I got! Now, I hope you guys like it! And this is where I end it, cause I really need to go and study some history!_

_Anyway, _

_review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


End file.
